You Are My Prince
by Rey619
Summary: Aku melihatnya pertama kali malam itu. Seperti seekor binatang yang terluka ia masuk ke klub malam./ "Aku ingin mencari gadis yang bisa membuat hatiku bahagia lagi,"/ Warning inside/ RnR please?


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto forever

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, dll, dsb, dst *dihajar rame-rame*

Dont Like Dont Read

~Happy Reading~

**You Are My Prince**

Aku melihatnya pertama kali malam itu. Disini, ditempatku bekerja, di klub malam. Suatu tempat dimana mereka bisa melampiaskan nafsu dan gairah. Dengan minum-minum, berdansa, bahkan bercinta.

Tapi jangan salah menduga, aku disini tidaklah untuk menemani mereka tidur. Aku hanyalah pelayan biasa. Namun terkadang aku juga menemani mereka minum. Dan sesekali aku menerima uluran tangan seseorang yang mengajakku berdansa.

Seperti seekor binatang yang terluka ia masuk ke klub malam. Rambutnya hitam kebiruan mencuat, dengan model aneh menyerupai pantat ayam. Wajahnya tampan, putih, tapi terlihat pucat. Aku memandangnya dari kejauhan.

Tak seperti biasa, kalau ada orang asing yang tak kukenal memasuki area ini, aku tak menghiraukannya, hanya melihat bagaimana ia bergerak, berjalan, dan bertingkah. Tetapi ketika melihatnya, aku seperti ingin masuk lebih dalam, mengira-ngira mengapa ia tampak begitu sedih.

Malam itu aku mengenakan seragam maid seperti biasanya. Namun wajahku jauh lebih cantik karena siang harinya aku sempatkan diri untuk menyisir rambut pink sebahuku ke salon. Malam itu aku merasa ingin jadi spesial. Walaupun tidak apa perayaan khusus, bahkan ulang tahunku sudah berlalu beberapa bulan yang lewat.

Membuatku ingin melupakannya saja, mengingat usiaku sudah bukan remaja lagi. Usiaku kini sudah menginjak 22 tahun. Tanpa terasa aku sudah berada ditempat ini selama kurang lebih 4 tahun. Tepat setelah aku lulus SMA, aku meninggalkan kotaku, Konohagakure untuk bekerja di kota ini, Amegakure.

Aku masih memandangnya dari kejauhan, sedikit mencuri-curi. Aku tak mau ia berkesan kalau aku terlalu memperhatikannya. Aku sudah menolak dua ajakan pedansa lain untuk berdansa.

Aku bahkan tak sempat mengingat wajah-wajah lelaki yang mengajakku itu, perhatianku terlalu tertumpah pada lelaki berambut raven yang tampak termangu sendiri. Sampai aku jadi bosan dan salah satu lagu favoritku dimainkan, akhirnya aku beranjak juga karena ajakan pedansa berikutnya.

Aku rapatkan tubuhku ke dada pasanganku, walaupun mata emeraldku terus mencuri pandang kearah laki-laki misterius tersebut. Wajah sedihnya tampak memandang kosong pada segelas minuman beralkohol yang dipesannya.

Mungkin pandangannya hanya bergeser sejenak kearah meja, tapi selalu kosong. Aku berharap kalau saja ia memandang sejenak ke lantai dansa supaya bisa melihat kaki-kaki mahirku menari. Meskipun aku tidak pernah ikut latihan dansa ditempat kursus manapun.

Harapanku terkabul ketika wajahnya terangkat lemah dan mulai memandang kearah kami. Seulas senyum tipis aku coba simpulkan kearahnya. Sebuah anggukan kepala yang hampir tak terlihat bisa kurasakan dari jauh, membuat tak sia-sia penantianku beberapa saat ini.

Lagu berikutnya aku biarkan pantatku untuk duduk sejenak dan kembali memandangnya lebih tajam dari kejauhan. Wajahnya tak sesedih tadi. Sebuah senyum amat tipis tampak mulai merekah dibibirnya yang menurutku sexy. Tubuhnya yang tegap, membuat wajah tampannya semakin jantan.

Perlahan aku melihatnya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Melangkah pelan seperti seekor singa kearah mangsanya. Aku mulai mendengar jantungku berdebam, seakan mengalahkan suara dari musik yang dilantunkan. Tanpa berkata ia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku, ketika jaraknya sudah begitu dekat dengan meja tempatku singgah.

Kepalanya bergerak memberi tanda supaya kami beranjak ke lantai dansa. Aku mencoba bernapas lebih panjang, supaya ia tak usah mendengar detak jantung yang seperti sebuah jam dinding mabuk ditengah malam. Aku didekapnya amat rapat, sangat rapat untuk sebuah dansa awal.

Seakan-akan kami sudah begitu lama mengenal satu sama lain. Terlalu rapat. Walaupun aku biarkan saja tubuhku lengket di dada bidangnya. Membuatnya bisa merasakan setiap lekuk yang terjadi, membuatnya lebih mudah untuk menuntunku kearah yang ia inginkan.

Aku biarkan ia menggiringku, melewati satu, dua, tiga, dan entah berapa lagu lagi. Aku tak ingat waktu lagi, kami berdansa begitu lama, sampai kaki-kakiku terasa begitu sakit, dan kami terpaksa harus berhenti.

Kami duduk bersebelahan disalah satu meja kecil yang tersedia ditempat itu. Entah berapa lama tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir kami. Ia hanya berucap ketika memesan minum. Sampai akhirnya aku bosan menanti dan mulai berkata.

"Dansamu begitu menarik, sudah berapa lama kau belajar?" tanyaku sopan.

"Cukup lama," jawabnya singkat tanpa memandang kearahku.

"Oke," kataku kemudian, tahu kalau ia tak ingin aku melanjutkan pertanyaan basa-basiku.

Tak lama kemudian ia berdiri seraya meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang kertas diatas meja.

"Apa kau akan kutemui lagi disini besok malam?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Oh...ya, aku kira...," jawabku ragu, tak yakin apakah aku memang ingin menghabiskan malamku besok berdansa lagi dengan laki-laki yang tak kukenal.

Ia mengangguk pelan kemudian pergi, meninggalkanku sendiri lagi. Aku memandang ekor bayangannya yang pergi di kejauhan. Seperti seekor singa yang sudah kenyang bersantap, meninggalkan mangsanya untuk mencari burung-burung pemakan bangkai lain.

Akupun beranjak mengikuti jejaknya, yang kemudian hilang ditelan malam. Membuatku harus pulang sendirian didalam taksi yang membawaku ke rumah. Besok malamnya, aku menantinya lagi. Di kursi dan meja yang sama.

Sampai larut aku tak melihat batang hidungnya. Sampai tengah malam menjelang, ketika aku sudah akan beranjak pulang ia pun datang. Wajahnya tak sesedih kemarin, sebuah senyum tipis tampak tersungging ketika ia melihatku dari kejauhan.

Kaki-kakinya langsung mendekat kearahku, mengajakku segera berdansa tanpa memberiku kesempatan berbicara. Malam itu kami berdansa sampai pagi. Anehnya kaki-kakiku tak terasa lelah sama sekali. Pagi harinya ia mengajakku untuk pergi menikmati secangkir kopi disebuah bar tak jauh dari tempatku bekerja.

Laki-laki itu bernama Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Ia belum lama pindah ke kota ini. Sebuah kota yang berwarna abu-abu disetiap musim dingin yang panjang. Sebuah kota kecil dimana kebanyakan manusia hanya tahu bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja saja, untuk mengumpulkan banyak uang dan kemudian memamerkannya.

Sasuke meninggalkan seluruh keluarganya dan Konohagakure untuk mengadu nasib di kota ini, sama sepertiku tapi aku tak bilang apapun padanya. Meninggalkan semua kenangan termasuk perkawinannya yang tampaknya tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

Meninggalkan sebuah kenyataan yang enggan dimilikinya lagi. Umurnya sebaya denganku, tapi status kami tidaklah sama. Ia sudah pernah menikah dan aku belum. Entahlah, aku masih senang bermain-main. Begitulah pikirku.

"Aku masih merasakan sakit, jika aku mengingat lagi kota kelahiranku. Bising jalanan, aroma kota, dan asap rokok yang seperti membutakan mataku. Namun lebih sakit lagi jika aku harus tinggal. Untuk itulah aku pindah ke kota ini."

Malam itu Sasuke berbicara banyak tentang dirinya. Tentang bagaimana ia lari dari sebuah realitas yang tak disukainya lagi. Tentang bagaimana ia menemukan hidup baru di kota yang ia kagumi ini. Sampai ia kemudian jatuh cinta dan menikah lagi.

"Ia teman sahabatku. Aku jatuh cinta padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Pria berambut raven itu bercerita tentang istrinya yang meninggalkannya. Aku memandangnya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Membiarkannya bercerita sepanjang waktu.

"Aku pikir dia juga mencintaiku karena mau menerima lamaranku. Tapi ternyata aku salah..." pandangannya menerawang. Aku masih terus memandang mata hitamnya yang gelap, seperti sebuah malam tanpa bulan. Mata yang seperti menyembunyikan sebuah kesedihan yang masih tak ingin ia tampakkan kepadaku.

"Hinata mantan istriku, ternyata mencintai sahabatku sendiri, Naruto yang kutahu malah mencintai orang lain."

Mata onixnya seperti memandang sebuah titik di kejauhan. Sebuah titik tak tampak yang seperti membawanya ke sebuah masa lalu. Sebuah masa ketika sebuah cinta seperti sebuah kisah roman, indah, dan penuh khayalan. Sampai matanya kembali memandang lurus kearahku.

Naruto? Aku seperti mengenal nama itu. Sosok lelaki tampan dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya nampak berkelebat diotakku. Rambut pirangnya yang halus, cengiran rubahnya, pelukannya yang hangat, dan juga mata biru sapphire yang selalu menentramkan jiwaku. Apakah mungkin Naruto yang itu?

Naruto yang selalu mengejarku tanpa kenal lelah sama sekali. Naruto yang sudah kutolak berkali-kali. Bukan karena dia tidak baik, tetapi karena lelaki itu justru kelewat baik sehingga aku mengecap diriku tak pantas untuknya. Membuatku harus meninggalkan kotaku untuk melupakannya.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" seru Sasuke pelan seraya menggenggam kedua tanganku. Lamunanku hilang seketika. Mata onixnya tengah menatapku cemas. Aku menyunggingkan senyum manis terbaiku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Maaf membuatmu cemas," ucapku meyakinkan. Kulihat kecemasannya memudar. Ia menatapku lembut. Tatapan yang jarang kulihat dari dirinya.

"Aku ingin mencari gadis yang bisa membuat hatiku bahagia lagi," Matanya tampak tersenyum, seakan mengatakan bahwa aku bisa membuatnya bahagia. Paling tidak dalam dunia fiksinya, mungkin.

Malam itu entah malam keberapa aku berdansa lagi dengan Sasuke. Tubuh dan gerakan kaki kami seperti sudah begitu mengenal satu sama lain. Sasuke membuatku seperti seorang malaikat. Melayang tanpa beban diatas awan. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang jatuh cinta, tubuh kami merapat seakan tak ingin lepas lagi.

Pipi-pipi kami seperti terpatri satu sama lain. Napas kami pun seperti menyatu didalam satu hirup. Jantung kami berdegup dalam irama yang sama. Malam itu aku merasa seperti seorang putri yang baru saja menemukan pangerannya. Menyerah untuk dibawa ke istananya nan jauh di sebuah negara antah berantah.

Membiarkan masa laluku dengan lelaki blondie itu hilang tanpa sisa. Membiarkan kaki-kakiku digiringnya kesana kemari dilantai dansa. Bibir-bibir kami sesekali hampir saja bersentuhan, membuat malam itu seperti menggemakan sebuah aroma sensual duniawi yang ingin aku simpan selamanya.

Kami berdansa entah berapa lama lagi. Sampai aku sadar bahwa aku harus pulang. Bersamaan kami berjalan keluar, Sasuke mengantarku mencari taksi di pagi buta itu. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tanganku. Seperti biasa, ia akan mencium kedua pipiku dan memelukku hangat.

Namun malam itu Sasuke seperti mabuk kepayang. Ia mencoba menghanyutkan aku ke sebuah fantasi surga. Aku sempat mengelak ketika bibirnya mencoba meraih bibirku. Menghentikan dada bidangnya yang semakin dekat. Aku memandang matanya yang tampak dingin. Mata yang sama yang aku lihat entah beberapa malam yang lalu.

Aku tak ingin cerita fiksi ini berakhir. Tamat seperti setiap cerita tak nyata Sasuke, saat ia ingin membawanya ke realitas yang ia miliki. Aku meninggalkannya termangu di pinggir jalan. Membiarkan perpisahan ini menggores hatiku yang terdalam.

Aku biarkan jantungku berdarah, tahu kalau ia akan lebih sakit jika aku biarkan lelaki raven itu hadir dalam dunia nyataku. Aku ingin membiarkan cerita fiksi hidupku untuk tetap jadi khayalan. Atau mungkin aku hanya berusaha untuk tegar.

Besok dan besoknya lagi aku tak datang ke tempat kerjaku. Tentunya setelah aku mendapatkan ijin dari bosku yang misterius karena wajahnya selalu tertutup oleh masker hitam. Membiarkan kaki-kakiku yang haus dansa bersedih hati, lunglai, malas diatas sofa apartemen.

Sampai beberapa hari kemudian aku beranikan diriku datang lagi ke tempat kerjaku, entah setelah berapa lamanya aku beristirahat dari dunia mimpiku. Aku lihat Sasuke di kejauhan. Masih dengan senyum tipis dan mata onix tajam yang sama.

Kami berdansa lagi malam itu sampai esok harinya. Kami tak berkata sepatah katapun, bahkan untuk sekedar bertanya apa kabar. Akupun juga enggan untuk berbicara. Sampai kami berpisah lagi di pagi berikutnya.

Sejak hari itu aku dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota kami, Konohagakure. Membiarkan dirinya menikahiku setelah mendapatkan restu dari orang tuaku. Membiarkan diriku bersatu dengan dirinya saat kami merambah surga duniawi. Membiarkan cerita fiksiku berakhir dan berubah menjadi nyata.

**~THE END~**

Entah kesambet setan apa Rey nekad bikin fic Sasusaku, *ditabok*

Karena ini adalah fic Sasusaku pertama Rey, harap dijadikan maklum kalau gajenya gak ketulungan, *alasan*

Osh. Guna keamanan(?) dan kenyamanan(?) bersama, silahkan tinggalkan review. Itung-itung buat amal dibulan yang penuh berkah ini, *dilempar becak*

~Thanks for reading~

Nb : Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya, XD


End file.
